Legend of the Underwater Kishin
by CloudSpark
Summary: After the defeat of the Kishin Asura, Soul Eater and his friends are assigned on a new mission to the Underwater Kingdom of King Neptune and its DWMA branch. Along the way they will experience new challenges, friends, and revelations about themselves.


It was another bright sunny day in the desert metropolis of Death City, Nevada. The warm sunshine penetrated the shiny surface of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. It is a school for people who wish to learn how to become meisters or weapons in order to protect the world from evil humans known as Kishins who hunt for the souls of humans to become more powerful. The city is run by the Grim Reaper himself, Lord Death, who is also the Headmaster of the Academy and is considered the most powerful meister in the academy. He also wields the greatest weapon known as a Death Scythe which is a weapon who becomes Lord Death's personal weapon after collecting 99 Kishin souls and 1 Witch soul.

Two students were walking up the long number of steps into the Academy, a boy and a girl. The boy was walking casually up the steps with his head looking down while the girl was happily walking without a care in the world.

"Soul, why do you look so down?" questioned the girl. "Is this still about not becoming a Death Scythe or are you just being your usual self?"

"It's always been about that Maka!" muttered Soul. "I mean seriously, here I am about to become Lord Death's next Death Scythe and it turns out that stupid broad Blair wasn't even a witch! And now she's been living in our apartment ever since!"

"Soul, don't worry! I'm your partner and I already told you we will work twice as fast to get those souls I'm sure of it! And that was a long time ago so cheer up!" said Maka cheerfully.

Soul Eater Evans was one of the most calm and collected weapons student in the academy and earned that right by collecting enough souls to become a Death Scythe thanks to her partner Maka Albarn. Sometimes they have their quarrels with each other, but they realize that they are the perfect weapons for each other and both need absolute trust to achieve resonance as both meister and weapon.

"Why does Lord Death want to see us today Maka?" Soul pondered.

"He wants us to be part of a program that helps recruit new meisters and weapons together." explained Maka.

"Ah, I see, now were stuck being babysitters, just what I need and worst of all, I have to do this with a flat chested woman." Soul's head drooped even lower until being clonked on the head by Maka which sent him spiraling down the stairs until he crashed at the bottom.

"Quit being such a sad sack and hurry up already!" screamed Maka while at the top of the stairs.

Soul got up to brush the dust off of his jacket and his beanie. "Jeez, you don't have to be so cruel!" Soul screamed back as he began to climb back up the stairs.

"I hope this doesn't become as troublesome as I'm hoping it won't be" Soul thought to himself after climbing all the way back to the top. He was staring at the funhouse shaped academy and felt something sick to his stomach.

The two entered the academy and faced the walked through several passageways until reaching a door with a skull plate on the wall that lead to the Death Room. As soon as they went through it they continued through what appeared to be guillotines above them into the main part of the room which appeared to be in a different dimension but still inside the DWMA. Lord Death is shown in the middle of the room playing chess to with his current Death Scythe until he realizes Soul and Maka appeared in the room.

"MAKA!" cried the Death Scythe as he ran towards Maka. His embrace and adorable face nearly crushed Maka like a toothpick . "It's been so long sweetie! Oh how I missed you so much! Oh please don't hate me I will make everything better and I will-

"That's ENOUGH Dad! Get off of me now!" Maka screamed as she pushed her father off of her. "Why can't you just leave me alone whenever I see you?"

"But Maka, I, I, I just want to-"

"That's enough Spirit." Lord Death interrupted. Don't make me slam you in the head with my Reaper Chop! Remember the last time?"

"Uh right, I think I'm just going to just shut up now" Spirit replied with a panicked look on his face.

Maka and Soul gave the proper courtesies to Lord Death and saluted him as such. Lord Death was an influential figure to the students and it was an honor to be invited to the Death Room for a mission that only Lord Death could assign to them.

"Hey, Lord Death." Soul began. "Why did you call of in here? Was it to train new recruits like Maka said?"

"No." Lord Death answered. "Well, that was the first intention anyway, but I have decided to assign you on a new mission that will be pretty much-"

"Hey kid, are you still trying to pull anything sneaky with daughter?" Spirit threatened suddenly. "Because if you do then I'll-"

I thought I already told you to shut the hell up about that! I wouldn't do anything like that to Maka ever!" Soul replied angrily clenching a fist in his hand.

Spirit lost control of his emotions and charged at Soul into which both of them engaged into a fight in a puff of smoke with both of them swearing at each other and biting each other apart. Maka put her hands over her head in annoyance and Lord Death preparing his fists towards Spirit and Soul.

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death cried as he slammed his chops into Spirit and Soul's skulls. Both of them fell to the ground as if a tornado came and tore the very life out of them.

"Why am I always surrounded by idiots like Soul and my deadbeat dad?" Maka sighed in annoyance.

"I w-w-on and y-y-ou know it" Soul yelped while still in pain.

"No y-y-ou can n-never lay you hand on my d-daught-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU TWO GET BACK ON YOUR FEET NOW!" Lord Death said with anger in his voice. Both of them quickly got up and saluted Lord Death.

"About time."Maka thought to herself. "Sir, what exactly is the mission at hand if we're not really training recruits?"

"Ever since you two defeated Asura, the True Kishin," Lord Death began, "More and more Kishins have begun appearing in several locations around the planet, including the ocean."

"So I guess my instincts were right about this not being a normal mission." Soul said. "So what do you want us to do Lord Death?"

"I want you two along with another team I'm sending with you to the underwater kingdom ruled by King Neptune and the Underwater DWMA branch that is led by his majesty."

So who is the other team who will be going with us Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"Why none other than the strongest member of the DWMA and the greatest warrior to ever live, Black Star!" said a mysterious voice behind Maka.

Behind them were two of their closest friends, Black Star and his weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Black Star is quite an arrogant and reckless person bragging to be the strongest and mightiest warrior to ever live despite his height and stature, but nonetheless, he has the support of his friends and Tsubaki, his weapon who truly trusts him in every single way possible and he shares the same feelings for her as well.

"Nice, welcome to the team Black Star!" Soul said as he gave him a high five.

"It just isn't a party without my awesome might! Right Tsubaki?"

"Right, Black Star! You truly are awesome!" Tsubaki said happily.

"Now continuing on," Lord Death continued. "King Neptune has been having problems with Kishins running around his Kingdom and requested the help of you four personally after Asura was defeated."

"How will we be able to breathe underwater sir?" Maka wondered.

"I am giving you all these special helmets that you must apply your soul pressure to in order to breathe underwater with them. Spirit, pass them out would you?"

Spirit just simply passed out the helmets to Soul and Maka without question or concern and to Tsubaki and Black Star.

"What is this, this is way too small for someone as gallant as me!" Black Star exclaimed.

"You get what you get, stop complaining about it already." Spirit said very coldly.

Black Star just simply stared at him with intense eyes and all of a sudden gave in and gave Black Star the bigger one which put a smile on his face.

"This mission will require you to be gone for a while so pack all of the essentials you need and have a safe journey!"Exclaimed Lord Death while saluting them with a peace sign.

"Yes Sir!" All of them cried as they quickly saluted Lord Death.

All four of them left the Death Room and all Lord Death could do was just stare at Spirit while he was sitting in shame at what just happened. He continually cried Maka's name until he received another Reaper Chop which made him pass out.

"Oh you're still such a whiney freak eh Spirit? He still thought about King Neptune's DWMA, hoping it still wasn't in critical condition as it was when he visited it over a millennium ago and that this might be one of their most difficult missions yet, or if not, the most difficult mission yet.

Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki were walking outside of the DWMA heading to their homes to start their respective missions.

"Neptune's Kingdom is presumably off the coast of Florida under the sea so we should all prepare and meet outside Death City at 2 o clock sharp. Got it?" Maka told them with a stern voice.

"Hey Maka, what's wrong, is it still about your father?" Soul questioned.

"I don't know, Soul, I still sort of blame my father for what happened with my Mom, but I feel like he was hiding something else from me about this mission, like something that he didn't want to tell me."

"Relax Maka!" Black Star said as he slapped his arm around Maka's shoulder. "It will all be fine trust me, we all have your back! That's a Black Star guarantee!"

"Yeah Maka, whatever happens, we'll be able to overcome it as long as we overcome it!" Tsubaki reassured her.

Maka looked down but then looked at Soul who had a smile on his face. It was always that smile that made Maka feel important, like she meant something to her friends. It was all the reassurance that she needed to feel good about herself and the mission at hand.

"Thanks guys." Maka had a smile on her face again and she put out a fist in front of her. "Let's do this together!"

"Right!" the rest of them exclaimed as they all bumped fists.

Both teams returned to their apartments to prepare for their journey to the underwater kingdom all certain and brave about what lies ahead for all of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
